Mystic Naruto
by objection234
Summary: A chance meeting between two individuals results in a life-changing discovery, an even more life-changing decision, and a much lighter wallet for our favorite Ace Attorney. POV switches between Phoenix, Maya and Naruto. Eventual MayaXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Ace Attorney.**

Why is this a good idea? Because eff logic.

The story starts after the Rescue Kazekage Arc, and after the second case in Justice For All.

Note: POV switches with every line of hyphens and "x"s.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do I _have_ to go with you to file the mission report? I'm sure it could be done by one person!"

"No you baka! It's standard shinobi protocol for all ninja involved to be present to file it!"

"But can't they make an exception juuuust this once? I mean, Ichiraku's is _right_ there! And it's my birthday!"

"No! You can't just expect Tsunade-sama to just keep letting your ridiculous behavior slide, even if it is your birthday!"

I heaved my shoulders in defeat.

We walked by the ramen stand. I turned and stared longingly.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA-"

I was cut off by a fist to the back of my head.

"No."

We walked to Hokage Tower.

. . .

I didn't know it then.

But arriving at Ichiraku's later than usual. . .

It made my life take a turn for the better.

- x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Niiiiiiiiick, can we get burgers?"

"No! We just had some at the last town!" I yelled back.

"C'mon! That was a whole two hours ago!" she pleaded.

"And a whole wallet full of cash ago. . ." I muttered.

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"You should be happy to spend money for your Special Someone Mr. Nick!" Pearl yelled.

"WE ARE NOT SPECIAL SOMEONES!" we yelled as one.

The three of us were walking through some ridiculously Asian-themed town. Seriously, people were walking around in freaking Kimonos!

Well, it was normal for Maya and Pearl, but not for me and my lucky blue suit.

Add to the fact that the two girls were making me lug a giant cart of Kurain Artifacts behind me. . .

I hope they have a good dry cleaner around here.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"And so, the mission was a success," Sakura finished, bowing toward the end.

"Very good. I expected nothing less from you two," said the blonde Hokage.

"Can we go now baa-chan? Ichiraku's is waiting!"

*KONK*

"Naruto, you baka," muttered the only Kunoichi on Team 7.

"It's fine Sakura. It _is _his birthday, after all," said the 5th, smiling. I turned and stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Alright! I'm off then!" I yelled, jumping out the open window.

"YOU BAKA! WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?" Sakura yelled out the window, shaking her fist.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Alright! This is a good spot!" Maya said, dropping the small bucket of materials and her bag.

"Hooray! Time to set up!" said Pearl, dropping her ball.

"Urrrrgh," I said, dropping the enormous weight off my back.

"Come on, Nick. It can't be _that _heavy."

I only moaned in response.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo hungry now."

"Then burgers!" Maya said, in the Objection pose with a gleam in her eye.

"If we can find a burger stand in this place," I said, exhausted.

"Even if we can't, there's always ramen!" yelled Maya happily.

'My poor, poor wallet.'

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Ohayou Ayame-chan!" I shouted, running into the ramen joint.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun! Happy Birthday!" she said, smiling happily, "What can I get you?"

"I'll take 5 miso ramen on the double!"

"Coming right up!"

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Let's see, ramen, ramen, ramen. . ." she mumbled to herself, scanning the street.

'This girl. . .'

"There's one!"

She took off down the street.

"W-wait! Maya! "

Soon Pearl and I arrived in front of a rather nice-looking noodle stand.

"Ichiraku's Ramen, hm?" I said to myself.

"Sounds great!" Maya said, entering the stand.

Pearl and I followed her inside.

"I'll take 5 miso ramen on the double!" came a voice.

"Coming right up!" came another.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x –

"That's quite a lot of ramen you ordered."

I turned my head, and saw a girl around my age, dressed in a purple kimono.

"Now, can you finish it?" she asked.

"Hmph. Five bowls is child's play to me," I said, turning my head away.

"Is that a challenge?"

I turned my head back, and our eyes met. I saw the unrelenting fire of someone who was absolutely determined.

"Ayame!" I shouted into the kitchen.

She poked her head out.

"Yes?"

I looked back to the girl.

"Ramen-Eating Contest. Right here. Right now," I said, extending my hand.

She looked at it, before shaking it, with the same fire in here eyes.

"You're on."

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x –

I couldn't believe it.

Someone had actually matched Maya's speed when it comes to eating this stuff.

Seriously! The two were literally inhaling their noodles!

The little contest had attracted a small crowd, each picking a side.

On one side were the Maya supporters, led by Pearl.

On the other, were those supporting the blonde kid, I guess. They were much smaller in number, consisting of around 4 kids (no pun intended) around his age, and three younger ones.

The stack of empty bowls on each side grew and grew, and I could almost feel my poor, poor wallet shrinking and shrinking.

"VICTORY!"

"NOOOO!"

The blonde teen, who had finished 20 bowls first, was dancing around the stand, while Maya, who'd lost by two bowls, was weeping into the counter.

"Mystic Maya!"

Pearl tugged on her sleeve.

"C'mon, we need to set up before the festival starts!" she said, pulling her from the chair.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x –

By the time I stopped dancing, I noticed the girl's absence.

"Huh? She left?"

The crowd that had gathered was slowly dispersing.

"Naruto!"

I turned, seeing Team 10 coming toward me.

"You coming to the Kyuubi Festival later?" asked Choji.

"Nah. It's a tradition of mine to **not** attend," I said.

I walked off to the nearby training ground to try to get some extra training in.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x –

**So how was that? Not bad, hm?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Ace Attorney.

The story takes place after the encounter with Kabuto and Orochimaru at the bridge, and after Reunion and Turnabout.

Note: POV switches with every line of hyphens and "x"s.

- x - x - x - x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x -

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The training post before me was reduced to splinters.

"Dammit, it needs to be bigger and stronger!"

I sat down, and caught my breath, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Having trouble?"

I looked up, and saw Sakura walking into the Training Ground.

"Yeah, see, I'm trying to make the Oodama Rasengan—"

"Yeah, 'bigger and stronger', I know."

She sat down, cross-legged next to me.

"Naruto, there are two ways to do such a thing."

"You can increase your chakra control. Doing so will allow you to pump more chakra into the technique."

I nodded, remembering all the chakra control exercises I did on my training trip.

"Or, you can attempt to increase your physical and spiritual aspects of your chakra. Doing so will allow your chakra to be more potent, and destructive."

"Wait, how am I supposed to train the spiritual aspect?" I asked, confused.

"There are several Spiritual places around the Elemental Countries that are supposed to draw out this power through meditation. Sage training can also increase your spiritual connection to nature chakra."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well, I'm going to go home and eat some more ramen!" I said, walking off.

"H-hey! Didn't you eat 20 bowls earlier against that one girl?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm not hungry after training."

". . .You baka," she muttered.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Pearl and Maya had set up their little booth, and had actually drawn a larger crowd than expected.

Well, more than I expected at least.

All they did was take the person's palms, put them over some cliché crystal ball, and tell them how powerful their spiritual energy was.

I guess that's interesting for these people?

I sat back in my chair, watching the money rack up in the box beside me.

I wonder why all these people are wearing those odd metal headbands?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I finished my eighth bowl and rubbed my satisfied stomach.

"Damn, that's good stuff."

"I can't believe you're still hungry after those 20 bowls from earlier," Ayame sighed.

"Hey, you should know me well enough now to know that I'm always in the mood for ramen!"

*sigh*

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Ok, now this was getting out of hand.

Apparently a friend of someone's friend had told the friend, who told them. . .

Whatever it was, the line was running out of the stand, and went around it twice.

I had to use two extra boxes for the money; the original box was overflowing with the stuff.

. . .

Hey, if she makes this much money, why the hell do I pay for her burgers?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I was sitting on my dusty mattress, eating cup ramen, when a knock came from the door.

Quickly gulping down the salty goodness, I threw the cup in the trash and opened it.

Before me was an ANBU with a plain white mask with the character "Ne" on it.

". . .Yes?"

"The council demands your presence," he said, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

". . .Well then. . ."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Ok, this wasn't out of hand anymore, it was downright ridiculous.

The line had gone completely around the village square, and virtually nobody was at any of the other stands, causing them to close up early.

After this, Maya better buy **me** burgers.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I touched down on the side of the Hokage Tower and entered through the open window.

Inside were a gathering of entirely civilians, and an odd one-eyed man who was covered in bandages and missing an arm, and using a cane to support his weight.

"Greetings _**Naruto**_," said a civilian.

The last word was laced with malice.

Here we go . . .

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Okay, this is beyond ridiculous now. This is . . . I don't even know what to call it.

I was starting to see people from before, **come back** and do the ritual _**again**_!

Maya probably has enough to buy herself an actual house, and not just the couch in my apartment.

. . .

Huh. Maybe this is a good thing?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"It has come to our attention that you almost released the Kyuubi on your previous mission."

"H-hey! All I did was use some of his chak-"

"Ah, so you admit to using _**its**_ power," said the man called Danzo.

"W-well yes, but-"

"Aha! The demon confesses!"

"W-wha? But I-"

"Mr. Uzumaki, I believe your own testimony is more than enough-"

"I think you've done enough Danzo."

And in walked Tsunade.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Okay, this place is f*cking swamped.

The "line" was no longer even a line! People had filled the plaza, creating a chaotic mess.

I even had to lay out my trusty jacket for people to leave money on! Evidently, the provided 5 boxes hadn't been enough…

(*sigh*)

I guess this wasn't such a good thing after all…

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I shuffled, depressed, back to my apartment.

I was being put on trial? What kind of f*cking bullsh*t is that?!

I know I drew on its chakra, but still, exile!? How the f*ck is that fair?

I walked through the village square. What was once flooded with life, was now deserted.

Except for one little stand at its center.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Maya POV

(Earlier)

"A-alright! T-that's it for today!" I yelled nervously over the crowd.

Cries of disappointment filled the air as the massive crowd dispersed.

I was certain that we were done for the day…

Until the blonde boy walked in.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Next one should be up by the end of this month.**

'**Till then!**

**-Objection234 (on YouTube, Akane Sasu Sora)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn! Its been awhile!**

**I'm starting to get more active here again, so you can expect an update on ****The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki****, ****Second Chances****, and ****Avenger: Uzumaki****.**

**Ah well, on with the show!**

POV (unless stated otherwise) is 3rd person.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Council Chambers)

"An just what the hell was that, Danzo!?" shouted the quite irate Slug Sannin.

"It was an attempt to reign in the demon before it takes over!" yelled a random civilian councilman, "We're doing a job the Yondaime failed to do—"

His head fell from his body, blood spurting out of the neck.

Surprisingly the killing blow had come from Hiashi Hyuga.

"You DARE doubt that man's Fuuinjutsu ability!"

"Enough!" came the Hokage's voice, "Hiashi-dono, if you wish to kill the civilian council, do it on your own damn time!"

"The civilian council is dismissed! That includes you three old bats. We have shinobi business to attend to."

The council shuffled out quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a ticked-off Hokage.

"And what exactly are we discussing Tsunade-sama?"

"(*Sigh*) The fate of one Uzumaki Naruto."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Village Square)

"Hey you're that boy from the ramen stand!"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I am. Maybe we could have a rematch sometime."

She stood on her toes to get on face level with him, "Yeah well, I'll beat you next time."

"Hmph," he smiled, "Don't count on it."

. . .

"So, who runs this booth anyway?" he asked.

"Heh, you're looking right at her!"

"H-huh? I thought you had to be over 21 to run one of these things!"

"I know, but it's under his name," she said, jabbing her thumb over at the spiky haired man.

"Yeah, and it cost a fourth of my savings," he said.

"But we made enough to pay you back!" she said, pointing to the piles of coins.

"That still doesn't justify—"

"Will you two quit it?" said the little girl, "Special Someones aren't supposed to fight."

"We are NOT special someones!" the duo yelled in unison.

"You can deny it all you want, but it'll still be true."

"URGH!"

' Geez, these people are weird.'

"So in short, here we do a spirit reading! We measure your spiritual potential, and if it is high enough, we extend an invitation to learn our Channeling Style."

"Channeling Style?"

"It's our way of using spiritual energy. By focusing it, we can use our body as a host for a 'Ghost' so to speak, a person who has passed on."

"Wow, that sounds awesome! Can I try!" he chanted, excitedly.

"You can get a reading, but odds are your energies are very low," she said.

"Wha? Why's that?"

"Males tend to have extremely low levels of spirit energy," the younger girl explained, "And even those with higher than average energy levels barely get past the first stage of channeling school."

"Well I'd still like a reading. Don't know until you try, ne?"

"I suppose," said the black-haired one, "But don't be disappointed when you find out your results."

"Okay, okay…."

He tossed 5 golden ryo onto one of the piles on the table the man was sitting at.

Unfortunately, that's all the desk could take, and the legs gave way, causing the coins to fill the small booth up to their ankles.

"Oops."

"Eh, it's no problem. Nick will clean it up, right Nick?"

"H-hey!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Alright. Place your hands on the glass ball."

He did as told.

The brown haired girl blew on the candles, extinguishing them, leaving the room near pitch black.

"Now, reach deep within yourself. Do you feel that dormant energy? Bring it out, and focus it into your palms."

'…I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about. Maybe if I use chakra…'

He channeled chakra into his palms. The ball started to glow a light blue.

It seemed as though the ball was draining his chakra, so he pumped a bit more into it.

The ball went from light to a deep blue, the same color as his earlier Rasengan. The light, which had started from the center, filled the entire orb, enveloping the entire plaza in a deep blue glow.

The light illuminated the two mediums' looks of shock, and the man's look of confusion.

To explain the shock, I have to explain how the sphere works.

The ball is a sacred artifact of the Kurain Channeling Style. Passed down for generations, by channeling one's energy into it, it powers the crystal within. Depending on how much of the entire sphere illuminates, it gives a physical representation of one's spiritual potential.

Now, Maya's energy filled about half.

Pearl's energy filled a little over three-fourths.

The record, held by the founder of the style, Ami Fey, filled the entire sphere, while it spun slowly in her hands.

And it appeared that the record had been broken that day, as Naruto's energy filled up the entire ball, it was spinning rapidly, and **floating **in midair.

The sphere began to shake, almost like a ball that had been riding on an air current, but about to fall.

The wind started to pick up, debris flying around the plaza, the ball being the eye of a storm in the center of a hurricane.

And then, from the orb's outer part, tendrils of red started to snake into the blue.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- (Phoenix)

"Um, Pearl? Should this be happening?" I asked without looking.

When I heard no response, I saw the look on her face that I had failed to notice earlier.

A look of pure horror.

"P-pearls?"

"S-such evil energy!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- (Naruto)

"Should this be happening!?" I shouted over the howling wind, shielding my face from the dirt and dust whipping around.

"What on Earth is this?"

The sphere was completely red now, all traces of blue gone without a trace.

Then the glass seemed to be melting right off the crystal, as if the energy was trying to claw its way to freedom.

And the glass started to warp, forming rough bumps on the surface in random areas.

It kinda' looked like the balloon he used while training the 2nd stage Rasengan before….

'Shit.'

"LOOK OUT!"

I pulled the girl to the ground, shielding her with my body before the ball exploded.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So, we'll need to get him out of this trial business. And the only way to do that is to either sneak him out of the village for a while, or get him one hell of an attorney. Now—"

(*KROOOOOOM*)

A devastating explosion shook the building.

"What the hell was that!?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- (Naruto)

(*Beep….Beep….Beep….*)

'Ugh, my head…'

(*Beep….Beep….Beep….*)

'The hell is that? My alarm clock maybe?'

(*Beep….Beep….Beep….*)

I tried to reach over and smash the damned thing, only to find I couldn't.

Then, I tried to roll over and drown the noise out, but I stopped when I felt the searing pain of a thousand needles pressing into my back.

"Gk, F*ck!"

I forced an eye open to find myself in a body cast, with my limbs bound in place, and that the steady beeping was a heart monitor.

"Double F*ck."

I managed to lift my head a bit, only to see the girl sleeping, her face near the foot of my bed.

"Triple F*ck."

Today's just not my day.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**I'm back guys! As I said earlier, expect updates on Avenger: Uzumaki, Second Chances, The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki, and Hello Again!**

**See you guys then!**

**~Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube.)**


End file.
